Set Apart From The Rest Sasuke Oneshot
by TheDarkestInsanities
Summary: Made for my bestie on Quizilla!  SasukeXOC


Rin watched exhaustedly at the pink haired kunoichi and her blonde rival bicker over some guy that didn't care about them. Rin was that type of person that only spoke and hung out with the people that actually wanted anything to do with her. Guess you could say she was unique that way seeing as almost all the other girls practically threw themselves at a guy that obviously just wasn't into them.

"HE'S MINE INO-PIG!"

"NO HE'S **MINE** BILLBOARD-BROW!"

"Will you both just please...SHUT UP?" Rin all but growled while rubbing her temples.

The two ceased their arguing and turned to the girl in bewilderment. Apparently they never heard her yell when she was angry before. It wasn't like they hung out with her or anything. Beside Rin sat the ever timid Hyuuga heir, who was playing with her index fingers.

Sakura sneered, "Stay out of this Rin!"

"Do you ever stop screeching?" She winced already getting a headache, " You a pink haired howler monkey now? I've never seen a pink howler monkey before Hinata!"

While the pink haired kunoichi was on the verge of tears, Ino was dying of laughter. It was only a matter of time before Rin rounded on her too.

"What are you laughing about Ino?"

"It's about time someone put that fat billboard-brow in her place!"Rin raised an eyebrow at that answer. "If she's fat then you must be anorexic. What? Did you think that if you were skinny everyone would fall in love with you? New flash sweetheart: Guys actually like girls with meat on their bones. Girls like you make me sick!"

Now it was Ino who was on the verge of tears. Normally Rin was like a female version on Naruto personality wise. She was only acting like this because they were annoying her a great deal with their fighting over the Uchiha. Who at this time was walking over with the number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto seeing the latter Rin suddenly jumped up, ran past the two sobbing girls, and tackled the blonde boy.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Both fell to the ground chuckling before helping eachother up and dusting one an other off. Out of the corner of her eye Rin saw the Uchiha survivor glance at them with an annoyed look before rolling his onyx orbs and looking off to the side. Sasuke seemed to be, if not always, in a bad mood but of course his two fans took no notice as they bombarded him with questions.

"Sasuke! You love me right?"

"NO! You love me right Sasuke?"

"In your dreams INO-PIG!"

"As if anyone would ever love YOU billboard-brow!"

"Ahem! Do I need to pick out more flaws today or are you girls gonna zip it?" Rin interrupted not really wanted to hear all this girls hesitated for a bit then broke out into a flat out run. Naruto and Sasuke blinked in confusion and asked what happen before they got there. The girl in question simply smirked and changed the subject suggesting that they go to Ichiraku Ramen. The future Hokage quickly grabbed the shy byakugan user by the hand and dragged her away for the sake of ramen. Silence fill the air as the Uchiha avenger just stood there seething while Rin just pouted.

"I wanted to go too!" she said in a whiney voice.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes "Then go."

"But...I'm broke." she smiled sighed and turned his back to her signaling for her to follow which she did obediently.

The path Sasuke had them on was in the opposite direction of the one that Naruto had abducted Hinata in making the girl wonder, just where was Sasuke taking her? Of course she wouldn't question him, she trusted him. There was always something about Rin that had peaked his interest, something that made her different. From the way her smile brightened his day without her knowing to the way she accepted who he truly was. As they got to his home he pulled her down onto the couch in his living room so that she was in his lap. The fifteen year old girl could tell something was bothering him so she spoke up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He hummed burying his face into her shoulder.

"What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing."Sasuke stayed silent for a few minutes before mumbling into her shoulder making it difficult to blinked in confusion. "Huh?"Again he mumbled only for it to be muffled into her shoulder. Rin asked him to repeat himself one more time making him rip his face from her shoulder and turn her sideways so she could see the blush on his face.

"You looked so happy when you saw that loser but didn't even look my way! You like him don't you?" the raven haired boy insinuated with jealousy clear in his started to giggle a little.

The two of them had been going out for three weeks now and she couldn't help but smile every time her boyfriend got slightly jealous of every guy she knew. He raised an eyebrow and pouted getting ready to say something when she spun around, straddled his waist, and trapped with head between her arms.

"Awww! I think it's cute how jealous you are!" Rin whispered leaning in close causing the raven haired boy to blush slightly. This reaction only made her grin more than she already had.

"I-I'm not j-jealous!" He stuttered mentally cursing himself for always got nervous when she got close to him like that. That was something that set her apart from the rest of the girls in the village. He hesitantly hugged around her waist and pulled her closer to him so he could bury his face in her hair to hide is growing pouted, "I just don't want to share you...that's all."

"Well you're the one that wants to keep this between us. If I do recall you said something along the lines of me being 'ripped to shreds by rabid fan girls'?" the girl mused in thought remembering the conversation before she started getting up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked now also getting up to follow her."I told my mom I'd help her so I have to go home now."

"Oh okay...see you tomorrow?" He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Rin beamed, "Of course! See you tomorrow! Love ya, bye!"As she went to leave, Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Love you too." He smirked before kissing her. That was something else she managed to do. She stole Sasuke's heart. That alone defiantly set her apart from the rest.


End file.
